kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Uno
"I can't give up. I can't let the despair win anymore. If I keep letting despair win, I won't be able to save the people I love the most. I'll lose myself and be doomed to be alone for the rest of my life." - Erika to herself while in self-exile. Erika Vanessa Uno Paisley, aka Numbuh 7 (while in Sector V) and Numbuh 0.6 (in Sector Z), is a 9-year-old (later 10-year-old) operative of Sector V and Sector Z of the Kids Next Door. She is the daughter of Benedict Uno(Father). She, along with Sector Z, are later adopted by her biological mother, Beatrice, and her new father who is actually her father's lost long twin brother John Paisley. She is the medic and Bubble Master of Sector Z. She is noted for having a crush on(and later becoming the girlfriend of)Numbuh 0.2, David. She is voiced by Alex Cazares History Not much is known about Erika's family except her mother supposedly died while she on a cruise when Erika was three. From then to the age five, her father neglect her and left her alone. One day, she is found crying by a young boy named David. He helps and introduces her to his friends; Bruce, Ashley, Lenny and Constance. The six of them become close friends and they encourage her to enlist in KND. She does and is given the title of KND operative Numbuh 0.6 and is placed in Sector Z. For two years, they work at fighting against the adults and become the best Sector of the KND. However, the mission to Father's mansion was the mission that ended Erika's happiness. Her team is captured and permanently Delightfulized by Father, while she manages to escape. She is stationed on Moonbase for a while before being transferred to Sector V and given the new title of Numbuh 7. She hides her dark secrets from everyone, fearful of what will happen if they are discovered. After the events in Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S, Erika temporarily leaves the KND to regain control of herself. She returns at the end of Operation P.O.O.L. In Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y, after the DCFDTL are defeated, Erika is shown sneaking into their mansion and leaving a present. The present is five small kittens, who would later become the SFFATL(Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox). On Christmas day, Erika gets the one present she wanted for a long time; her mother's return. In Operation Z.E.R.O, Erika is seen taking something from Moonbase and later putting it in a Recommissioning Module she made several days prior. What Erika had taken was one of many pocket-sized generators the Moonbase has which, by Numbuh 362's estimate, have a power of of Twenty-billion. After meeting up with Numbuh 1 and a recommissioned Numbuh 0, she swaps the Recommissioning Modules without their knowledge. After Numbuh 0 recommissions the DCFDTL back to Sector Z, she doesn't exactly show happiness at first, afraid that the generator wouldn't work. However, after Grandfather is defeated, Sector Z is freed after an unknown effect splits them and the DCFDTL from each other. At the end of the series, Erika is seen living a happy life with her new family. Pokémon Universe In the Pokémon crossover version of Am I Doomed To Be Alone, Kids Next Door operatives carry Pokémon on hand. Erika's main Pokémon is her Eevee, later Sylveon, Sylvie. The rest of her team consist of a Shiny Cutiefly(Ribbon), a Togepi(Toto), a Mimikyu(Yuyu), a Shiny Popplio(Melody) and a Diancie(Diamond). She also carries Sector Z's main partners on hand; Bruce's Lairon, David's Kirlia, Ashley's Swablu, Lenny's Beedrill and Constance's Buneary. By the end of the series her team is Sylveon(Sylvie), Shiny Ribombee(Ribbon), Togekiss(Toto), Mimikyu(Yuyu), Shiny Primarina(Melody) and Mega Diancie(Diamond). Family Benedict Uno (Father) - Biological Father Grandfather - Grandfather One of the ACTWLUH - Great Grandmother ACTWLUH's Mother - Great Great Grandmother Monty Uno '('Numbuh 0) - Uncle Mrs. Uno (Numbuh 999) - Aunt Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) - Cousin Beatrice Paisley(Numbuh 1000) - Mother John Paisley - Father Bruce Paisley(Numbuh 0.1)- Brother David Paisley(Numbuh 0.2)- Brother/Boyfriend Ashley Paisley(Numbuh 0.3)- Sister Lenny Paisley(Numbuh 0.4)- Brother Constance Paisley(Numbuh 0.5)- Sister Chocolate & Vanilla(Numbuh 0.7 and 0.8)- Pets Relationships Father(Benedict Uno) - They had a positive relationship up until Erika's mother disappears. From then until Erika is ten, he treats her horribly, going as far as capturing and Delightfulizing Sector Z in order to break her will. After being adopted by her uncle, now father John Paisley, she severs any ties to him. Delightful Children From Down The Lane - Erika resented them from the very start, viewing them as parasites who had taken control of her friends' bodies. As the series progressed, Erika shows concern for them only when their lives are threatened. At the end of Operation F.E.R.A.L, Erika goes looking for them in a thunderstorm, only to find them drenched from rain and bruised from Father. She secretly takes them back to Numbuh 1's houseand cares for them when they get sick. They stay with her until Father kidnaps them. Erika later shows them files he had hidden, which tells them who they really are, but the Delightfulization still holds. In Operation Z.E.R.O, due to the effect of the Recommissioning Module Erika made, the DCFDTL and Sector Z are split from each. They and Erika become enemies again shortly after this. Beatrice Paisley - They have a very loving and caring mother-daughter relationship. Beatrice first appears at the end of Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y, Erika is shown to be visibly overjoyed at seeing her mother as they share a tearful embrace after seven years. Beatrice is the exact opposite of Father; sweet, loving and gentle. John Paisley - John is actually Erika's uncle on her Father's side. When they first meet, John greets Erika by hugging her and patting her head. This catches Erika off guard since she wasn't use to affection. John asks for Erika's blessing to marry her mother, which she gives knowing that he'll be a loving father. After he and Beatrice are married, he moves her and Sector Z(who he also adopted)into his mansion. Bruce Paisley - Erika views him as great leader and teammate. She is visibly overjoyed when he, along with the rest of Sector Z, are permanently recommissioned. After Erika's parents are married and the events of Operation Z.E.R.O Sector Z is adopted by them, making Erika and Bruce siblings. Since then, Bruce is shown to be very protective of Erika and cares for her very much. David Paisley - Erika has a crush on David. Ever since he saved her from committing suicide, she views him as a savior. Both he and the rest of Sector Z getting Delightfulized and recommissioned were emotional events for Erika. Shortly after Sector Z is adopted by Erika's parents, she tells David that she loves him. He responds by first kissing her cheek, saying he'll care her as a brother, then he kisses her on the lips saying he loves her too. They become an official couple in their teens and marry as adults. Ashley Paisley - Erika views her as great teammate. She is visibly overjoyed when she, along with the rest of Sector Z, are permanently recommissioned. After Erika's parents are married and the events of Operation Z.E.R.O Sector Z is adopted by them, making Erika and Ashley siblings. Since then, Ashley and Erika are shown to be very close, as they seem to do each other's hair and go shopping. Lenny Paisley - Erika viewed him as great teammate. She is visibly overjoyed when he, along with the rest of Sector Z, are permanently recommissioned. After Erika's parents are married and the events of Operation Z.E.R.O Sector Z is adopted by them, making Erika and Lenny siblings. Since then, Lenny is shown to be very close to Erika. He still often teaches her hand-to-hand combat. Constance Paisley - Erika views her as great teammate. She is visibly overjoyed when she, along with the rest of Sector Z, are permanently recommissioned. After Erika's parents are married and the events of Operation Z.E.R.O Sector Z is adopted by them, making Erika and Constance siblings. Since then, Constance and Erika often helps each other with their homework and the two share a love of books. Sector V Erika was placed with Sector V a few months after Sector Z disappeared. While at first she didn't think much of them, as time went on she warmed up to them. Nigel Uno - Erika respected him and valued him highly as an operative. After the events in Operation Z.E.R.O, having found out they're cousins, she and Numbuh 1 are show to be close and help each other in battle. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. - Erika admired his skill and abilities as a 2x4 technology officer and comments how he reminds her of Numbuh 0.5. Like Numbuh 5, his corny jokes annoy her. Kuki Sanban - Erika is often confused by Numbuh 3's giddy and hyper behavior. Although, she and Numbuh 3 are shown to be good friends and often, Numbuh 3 would style Erika's hair. Wallabee Beatles - Erika and Numbuh 4 are seen to be good friends, while his lack of smarts seems to annoy her, she says he makes up for it in toughness. She teases him about his crush on Numbuh 3. Abigail Lincoln - Erika is amazed by Numbuh 5's cool exterior. She often looks to Numbuh 5 for guidance and advice. Appearance Erika is a pale-skinned girl with deep black hair and vibrant blue eyes. From S1-3, her hair is short. In S4 and onward, it goes down her lower back. In S1, she wears a dark purple tank-top with a lilac-colored hibiscus design beneath a small rainbow and the word DANCE. A small row of studs lines the hem, with the bottom formed into many separate little knots. Around the neck are tiny dot studs, along with a silver chain necklace. It with a black belt-style bracelet below the shoulder, a silver chain, a black bracelet with tiny studs, and a pink bracelet. A gradient pair of shorts composed of pale blue, lilac, and pink depicting a dark purple scene of palm trees. Each cuff was lined in white to match the sweater tied around the waist. Inches above the right knee is a black accessory with tiny white studs. On her feet are dark purple gladiator-style sandals with the wedge foot portion being white in color. A row of tiny silver diamonds go up the center of each shoe, whole around the ankle is a silver chain. In S2-3, she wears a lilac and white plaid print dress with pale lilac ruffles over the shoulder. The neck is lined with hot pink ribbon and stitching. Depicted on the left of the chest are two daisies and a small sunflower sewn to a pink bow, while on the right of the skirt were daisies and three bows, one pink, one lilac, and one denim blue with a pink flower. Pale pink hearts circle the bottom of the dress. She carries a woven purse over her right shoulder with a tiny hot pink bow on the flap and a sunflower on the side. She wears two bracelets on her right wrist. On her feet were pale tan cork wedge sandals with a lilac striped strap adorned with a denim blue bow and three flowers, one white daisy, one hot pink daisy, and a sunflower. The heel and thin strap before it are also striped, while the toe was hot pink. The socks she wore with them were pink heart pattern tulle with a white flower-shaped cuff. In S4 and onward, she wears a two piece outfit composed of a white T-shirt with black collar and sleeves. KND is written in red. The dark grey pleat skirt had a single red line tracing the hem to match the tiny bows at the hip, along with thin black suspender straps. I wore black shorts under my suspender skirt. On her feet, she wears white socks and black boots with red laces. Around her neck is a rose quartz necklace in the shape of a rose. In Operation D.A.T.E., she wears a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. At night, she wears a pale blue-white slightly ruffled dress with a piece of ruffled material covering the top of the chest. The sleeves were in two layers, and sewn at the top are three rows of sky-blue spheres. Her swimsuit is a milk white with slightly dark pearl pink lining the top, leg holes and the straps being the same color. Personality Before, Erika was warm, happy and caring. However, after both her mother's disappearance and Sector Z Delightfulization, she becomes cold, distant and even suicidal. Her behavior begins to change after the S1 finale as she is no longer living in the Delightful Mansion and is able to be a kid. She shown to be more happy and ca ring as the series progresses. When Sector Z is permanently recommissioned, she reverts back to her warm and gentle self. While in Sector Z at first, she is timid, shy and meek. She flinches and shivers at the sound of someone raising their voice, such as Father. After Sector Z's fall, she begins to train harder to become stronger and becomes bolder and braver. This is evident by Bruce commenting how different Erika is from the first time they met her when she was a scared little girl. Weapons Erika has a weapon that was made exclusively for her by Numbuh 0.5. There is no other weapon like it. B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D. - Bubbling Utility Best Blasts Losers Expending Wicked Awesome Node Devices. Abilities Due to her bloodline, Erika has several abilities: Shape-shifting - While in her silhouette suit, she is able to change her shape depending on her mood. Levitation - She is shown to be able to levitate off the ground. Healing - She is shown to be able to heal minor injuries, as seen in Operation G.R.O.W-U.P when she various cuts on her arms after she shatters her mirror. * She has also been seen healing others who are hurt. Fire & Ice - She inherited both Father's fire powers and Beatrice's ice powers.Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Uno Family Category:Sector Z Members Category:Sector V Members